1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to packaging boxes, and particularly to a packaging box for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
To prevent fragile precision electronic devices, such as mobile phones, from being damaged during transportation, the electronic devices are packaged in boxes before shipment. However, most of the boxes are discarded after users buy the electronic devices, so the boxes are wasted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.